1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to cargo vessels. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cargo vessel that may convert from a deep draft, deep sea vessel for transport of cargo, into a shallow draft vessel for transporting cargo in relatively shallow bodies of water such as navigable rivers or the like.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the transport of cargo throughout the world, cargo must often be transported in various types of vessels depending on the depth of the water in which the vessel travels. For example, when grain from the Midwest is harvested for transport to foreign countries, the grain must be placed in relatively shallow vessels such as barges or the like and moved down river, such as the Mississippi River, to grain elevators where the grain is then unloaded from the barges, into the grain elevators. Subsequently a deep draft vessel, such as a cargo ship, is then loaded with the grain so that the ship may then transport the grain cargo to foreign ports. Most grain elevators would be located for example, between New Orleans and Baton Rouge, since any travel north of Baton Rouge by a deep draft vessel is impossible because of the shallow depth of the Mississippi River. Even on the occasion where the deep draft vessel can receive the cargo of grain directly from the shallow draft barge, again time and effort and expenses are incurred when this transfer is undertaken.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a vessel which may be converted from a deep draft vessel which is capable of carrying cargo, such as grain, or other dry bulk cargo, or liquid bulk cargo, through the oceans into foreign ports, and yet may be converted into a shallow draft vessel, so that the vessel may be moved up a relatively shallow waterway such as the Mississippi River. Therefore, as the deep draft vessel moves up the river, it could be converted into a shallow draft vessel, which could then be loaded with grain for example, in St. Louis, and travel down the Mississippi until such time as it is able to reconvert to a deep draft vessel, and then be moved into the open seas for transport to foreign ports.